


The Roommate.

by fuckingfrank (MCRmyKilljoySoldier)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyKilljoySoldier/pseuds/fuckingfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard absolutely hated university: assignments, marks, roommates that hated your guts, he can go on, but when he gets a new roommate that somehow doesn't want to rip his head off, he becomes ecstatic! Until a series of awkward events start happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is based off a Tumblr post, talking about what if whenever you masturbated over someone, they came, too. I won't explain the science about this bc wtf but this is just for fun. Enjoy!! 
> 
> I write w/o a beta so sorry if there's any mistakes, I edit my own work. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Awkward shit. A heck ton of swearing. Seriously, Gerard's mouth needs to get washed out with soap.

Gerard was more nervous than he had been in his entire life. He had to write every single thing his professor was saying during his last lecture, so he wouldn't do anything else, like bite at his nails or text Mikey. Mikey would probably tell him advice he already knows, like, telling him to calm down or that it wasn’t a big deal. 

But it was a big deal. Just the thought of messing this up made his hands shake just a tiny bit. He couldn't help it, though; he was going to have a new roommate. And that never meant well for him. It wasn't his fault that his first roommate thought he was unbelievably filthy. When he changed his ways and got a new roommate, the second one thought he was  _too clean_. He went through two in the last year, and he didn't want to be like Dewees, who went through so many because of his loud music problem. The dude liked loud music; Gerard didn't see the problem with it.... Not that he would room with Dewees at all, anyway. He liked his ears a lot, thank you very much.

He was just scared that this one will turn out to be the worst roommate he’s ever had. And he wasn’t ready for that sort of trouble, especially since he was already worrying (and crying) over his projects and upcoming midterms, even though it was still the beginning of the semester.

The lecture was almost over, though and he couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't like he was a nervous wreck all the time, he thought he was far from being a nervous person, but this was a serious matter. Maybe this roommate was going to throw a fit the minute he sees a sock lying on the floor, or he'll complain when Gerard asks him to pick up a pen he left lying around. Maybe he wasn't like the other two at all and he was actually worse, but Gerard was crossing his fingers and toes that this roommate was a tolerable one.

He didn’t want likeable, he just wanted tolerable, and he hoped that that wasn’t too much to ask.

When he was finally dismissed, he almost ran into a couple of people trying to walk out of the lecture room, just so he can go home and tidy his place up, because holy fucking shit, first impressions were important. He reached the parking lot, got into his car, threw his bag in the back then almost injured himself and many other people trying to drive home, many shouts of, "Asshole!" echoing behind him.

Any other day, and his middle finger would've shot out of his window and gave those other drivers a piece of his mind, but he just continued to drive until he reached his dorm. He parked in the dumbest way ever (as always), grabbed his things and almost forgot to lock his car. He ran towards the building and made it to his dorm, unlocking the door and walking in.

"Well... It's not bad." He muttered under his breath. The two beds were made, both on complete opposite sides of the room. The bathroom was clean (he scrubbed it down three times), everything was tidied up, and the dorm smelled like the Glade stick he left out. It was fairly obvious that only one person lived in it, but it was tidy and that was all he cared about. His phone rang and he quickly answered it, hearing Mikey's voice on the other line. "Yo, did the dude come yet?"

"Oh my God, is that how you greet people, now? Yo?"

"Shut up and answer my question!" Mikey whined.

"Nah, he still didn't come yet." Gerard said, then sat down on his bed, waiting for the guy to just fucking come already, he didn't have all day.

"Well, just stop worrying about the state of your dorm; it's cleaner than a new Mr. Clean Magic Eraser."

"Wow that made sense, Mikey." Gerard mumbled, trying to distract himself. He wasn't going to meet the President, for Pete's sake, he was just going to meet another guy, who he might hate. Or like. He didn't fucking know, why was he so worried about this, was he in the third grade?

Just as Mikey was about to annoy him further, it dawned on him that it was two in the afternoon, and Mikey should've been at school. Not only that, but his roommate was late.

Okay, so he realized that referring to his future roommate by 'the roommate' was getting pretty repetitive and tried with all his might to remember the guy's name, but ended up asking Mikey because well, first, he tells his brother everything, second, Mikey was better at the name thing.

"So, first, how are you talking to me, you're supposed to be in class, you piece of shit. Second, what's the guy's name, I forgot."

He could practically hear the eye roll his brother probably gave him through the phone, and the slouch he most likely did. What? Gerard wasn't  _intentionally_ annoying.

"I'm actually so done with you; I said that I had no school today. I told you that yesterday, you idiot."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. And the guy's name is Frank."

"Am I rooming with a sixty year old?" Gerard giggled, and his giggles turned into loud laughs until Mikey told him that his name was Gerard and he shouldn't be making fun of anyone else's name. Just as he was about to give Mikey a not so well thought out comeback, someone was knocking on the door. He jumped out of his bed, mumbled a quick, "Okay, okay talk to you later!" and hung up on his protesting brother then ran to see who it was.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to see a short brown-haired guy with boxes and bags around his feet and a huge grin on his face that quickly transformed into a shocked expression.

Fuck.

It was the (non-existent) mess.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck, Gerard made sure he cleaned, this was not happening, the guy literally just came, he was gonna be the next Dewees. He might as well room with James Dewees then if literally no one wanted to be his roommate.

Frank cleared his throat then mumbled, "H-Hi, I'm Frank-"

"Yeah, I know."

Gerard's inner voice yelled at him, _'GERARD, YOU IDIOT, YOU CAN'T TELL HIM THAT!'_ But whatever, Gerard didn't care, he already knew his name, he didn't want an introduction. He just wanted to know if the guy liked the room, if he didn't, then so long, and if he did, then hello.

"Uh, okay, well, which bed is mine?"

"Right side."

"Cool."

"If you say so."

With that, he moved out of the way so Frank can drag his things to the right bed. He helped a bit, lifted some of the heavy stuff, since Frank looked really lanky and some of these boxes were as big as him.

Frank didn't really look like he hated the room. He didn't complain about the mess or lack thereof, he didn't complain about the fact that Gerard had more pillows or anything else. He just continued to stare at Gerard awkwardly, and come on, if a stranger stares at you, you'd get uncomfortable and ask them why they're staring right?

Right?

Well, Gerard did that anyway because  _hello, dude who I've never seen before, you don't just stare at people like that, you creepy bastard._ He looked up at Frank with his eyebrows furrowed and a creeped out expression on his face, "Is there something on my face?”

Frank looked like he got electrocuted, he jumped then laughed it off, brushing his hands through his hair saying how it was nothing, then started to unpack while Gerard shrugged the whole weird staring thing off. He wrapped himself up in his blankets, fully clothed in the day's clothing, texted Mikey for a bit, checked his social media then by the time it was only four in the afternoon, he was fast asleep.

\---

"Ah- aah, fuck-" were the first words out of Gerard's mouth. It was dark, maybe midnight, fuck he didn’t know. He was sweating and panting, sleeping on his stomach, the blanket tangled around his legs and when he got to his senses, he saw that he was hard. He didn’t remember dreaming about anything like  _that_ , but there he was, almost on the verge of an orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm too old for this." He whined, looking quickly to see if Frank was sleeping, but he wasn't. He wasn't in bed. Gerard didn't care where the fuck he was, because suddenly, he was coming out of nowhere. Maybe it was the friction in his jeans and the bed; he didn’t know for sure but  _fuck_ this.  He was biting on his pillow, his eyes shut tight as he came in his favorite jeans.

After the high was over, he blinked stupidly, his breathing heavy and the sensitivity from his sudden orgasm forced him to unzip his pants. He couldn't understand what the hell just happened, but he just stood up, grabbed a clean pair of shorts and underwear then stumbled towards the bathroom just as Frank was leaving it.

Things turned awkward pretty fast, since Gerard had fucking jizz in his pants and Frank could probably tell, but he said nothing and just looked awkward, too.

"Oh, h-hi, I didn't know you'd be up so early."

"Uh. I have to take a piss."

Seemed pretty legit, since he was standing like he needed to go to the washroom, so he mentally high fived himself.

Frank nodded then went back to bed, leaving Gerard in his state.  _Okay, what the actual fuck please tell me this is all a dream,_  was Gerard's only thought as he flushed the toilet so he wouldn’t seem suspicious. He stepped into the shower and tried not to think too poorly of Frank, but he couldn’t help it.  Creepy dorm dude who randomly stares at Gerard must be a dream, he'll wake up and none of this ever happened, right?

Wow, for the first time in his university life,  _he_  was considering moving out. It wasn't like Frank was bad or anything, the guy was kind of cute, short with a smile that made him look like he was twelve ( _please don't actually be one of those twelve year old prodigies_ ) and he wasn't filthy, but he had a staring problem, and he also gave off weird vibes. Gerard was a good vibe kind of guy, so this just made him feel weird.

 _Suck it up_ ; Gerard thought bitterly,  _you did not live here for like two whole years only to move out because of some twelve year old prodigy. No matter how weird he is._

\---

Okay, so Frank wasn't that bad. Gerard will admit that. He started to get less creepy, and when Gerard found out that he was twenty, too, Gerard wanted to check for some ID. He liked some of the things Gerard did and didn't mind horrible rom-com marathons, and he was great to cuddle with. He was the little spoon, he was warm and played with Gerard’s hair  _just at the right time_ s. When he got sleepy, he would trace tiny shapes on Gerard’s arm and he didn’t snore too loud, which was perfect.

It wasn’t like this was the first time Gerard had cuddled with someone before; he had cuddled with lots of people before, specifically Bob Bryar from 13A. He was good to cuddle with for a certain amount of time, because once you reach his limit, he'll probably shove you off of him. Gerard learned that the hard way.

He had rug burns on his hands and knees for weeks because of the bastard.

But, no, Frank was really sweet and even though Gerard got heavy sometimes, he didn't shove him off, especially when he started crying during Titanic (which wasn't a rom-com, but it was an okay movie to watch as you cry over your midterms, it releases the tears through fictional characters instead of the art project that was due). Frank also liked going outside to get them food, so Gerard doesn't really know why he was complaining.

Frank was fucking amazing. On a scale of 1-10, he's a solid 13 so far.

And like most of the days during the week, they were both so busy with schoolwork they didn't get in each other's way on purpose. They were on their own separate beds, Gerard typing up an essay that was due in the next week for art history. He was writing about Michelangelo because who didn't love a guy who painted dicks all over the place? Frank was working on his own paper, the topic apparently being too damn annoying to search up, something about titration or some shit, Gerard didn’t know, he was an art guy. Gerard was almost done though and clearly, Frank needed the extra time.

Gerard stood up and turned to the stressed out young man next to him, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks, you up for a hot chocolate?"

Frank looked up then nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great thanks, fuck I can't figure this shit OUT."

"You'll figure it out, okay? Don't worry! I'll be back in fifteen minutes, try not to have too much fun without me."

"Yeah, okay." It was clear Frank wasn't listening anymore and Gerard didn't blame him. These papers sucked major ass.

He grabbed his wallet then made his way out the door and to the Dunkin Donuts like a block away (Gerard couldn’t afford the fancy Starbucks, besides the barista at Dunkin Donuts was kinda hot, sooo). He was considering getting donuts because, hell, Frank deserved it.

But all of a sudden, just as he was walking to the place, he felt a tightening in his jeans and his breathing hitched.

"Fuck-“ He groaned. He looked down and there it was.

His dick was fucking hard. Again.

The more his jeans brushed against the erection, the more flustered he got, and he was far from his dorm, so he couldn't rush back there and Frank was there, he didn't want to jizz in front of the guy, no thanks. That was just weird and Frank would leave him in 0.01 seconds.

Wait. Wait, holy shit.

Could it be?

The sudden realization almostmade his dick go soft but like, almost because holy shit what.

Someone was jacking off while thinking about him. It all made sense, though, like this guy or this girl are probably so fucking turned on by him they managed to get him to get his cock hard twice, and not in the  _'hi, I'm a dick I get hard sometimes'_ kind of way but like the way it would be if Lindsey suddenly told him she wanted to fuck him.

What, she was hot.

And so, he turned into a thousand different shades of red and not only because he was super embarrassed at the thought of someone actually finding him so unbelievably attractive, but also because he was about to fucking come in the middle of the street. He was biting his tongue and thinking of things that'll let his friend down there calm down but he decided to just run to a nearby Burger King (FUCK TIGHT JEANS SERIOUSLY), make it to a stall right in time as he unzipped his pants, took his cock out and came into the toilet like the gentleman his mother raised him to be. He was so glad no one was in the bathroom at the same time; he's always been quite vocal.

"This is the definition of insane." He said to himself through heavy pants. He cleaned himself off then tested his head against the door muttering about how this person was going to drain him, literally and figuratively.

He couldn't exactly go up to the person since he didn't know who it was and he couldn't tell anyone about this; Mikey would laugh so hard at him.

He really needed to find out who it was, though. And fast.

He left the greasy as fuck Burger King, pink-faced and walked to Dunkin Donuts and back, holding two hot chocolates and a donut, made it back to Frank.

“Hey, you okay, man?” Frank asked as he saw Gerard walk in, all flustered and looking like he ran a mile.

“I’m fan-fucking-tastic, here’s your shit.”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Frank laughed then took his food, and Gerard felt like he  _knew_ , but he just shut up and drank his drink.

“I’ll kiss you with this mouth if you don’t finish your work.”

Frank blushed, not knowing what to say, and Gerard was vulgar and sucked at comebacks, and he giggled when he heard Frank mumble, “That’s motivating me not to finish, you dumb idiot.”

\---

The prospect of coming any second was beyond weird for him. Living a life where your cock told you what to do was not on the list of Gerard's desires.

He had to make sure he didn't come in a lecture, because he's not quiet and everyone would know, and that's fucking weird. But he also had to make sure he didn't come randomly and to watch everyone.

For him, everyone and no one was a suspect.

Everyone because WHO'S DOING THIS. And no one because WHO FINDS GERARD ARTHUR WAY ATTRACTIVE ESPECIALLY WHEN HE DIDNT EVEN TRY TO LOOK PRETTY, OR HOT, OR AESTHETICALLY PLEASING.

He was sitting with Frank in their room on a Saturday, and he couldn't think of anything better to do. He had finished most of his artwork, Frank handed in the essay he had to do and the Mysterious Masturbator did not strike for a few days, so life was good. No, scratch that, life was  _great._

"You know what we need, Frank?" He said out of nowhere, grabbing Frank’s attention, who was busy on his phone.

"What?"

"A get-together. Get Bryar, Dewees and maybe Ray, too. Billie Joe would definitely be on our list, fucker's crazy. I doubt he'll come all the way here though. Hey, maybe we should invite Lindsey over; she’s a pretty kick-ass girl, that’d be sweet. You know we can do fun shit. Drink coke until we get the hiccups and eat chips until we can't move."

Frank laughed at his definition of a fun get-together, he probably laughed at every word Gerard said, but nodded, "Yeah, sure we should totally do that. We need some fun."

To be completely honest with you, the only reason he had this get-together thing is to rule out any suspects.

Bob Bryar is definitely not a suspect. Not even James, to be honest, but he liked to think he was hot enough for a guy like James Dewees.

Billie Joe is a strong maybe. It's not like Billie fawned on him or anything, but Billie was pretty hot and you know, it would be kinda cool. And he didn’t even think about Lindsey because, she was amazing and too much.

What was he  _on_? He should stop. He's thinking with the wrong head. He looked at Frank who was on his phone intently, and thought maybe? Yeah, no, Frank was definitely not a suspect. No way  _in hell._

He passed the time by calling his friends over, managing to get Billie Joe, Bryar, Dewees, Lindsey and finally, Ray.

They were all super excited, well, Ray was and Gerard was, and Billie Joe was, and for a reason. Universities weren't the life of the party, they were the life of midterms, finals and permanent teardrops on your face, at least, that's what it was like for Gerard.

"So, Frank, are you excited for this thing? We're gonna get shit-faced!"

"Off chips and coke, yes, I'm extremely excited."

"Sarcastic dweeb."

"Overexcited chipmunk."

"Twelve-year old in disguise."

"Pedobear in his human form."

"Shithead."

"Asshole."

Gerard shoved Frank lightly and laughed then started setting up, getting the broken stereo he had that didn't blast music, because Dewees was coming over, and no one wanted to become deaf, to be honest. He tidied up a bit, sprayed some Febreze, the whole works because he didn’t want to be known as the disgusting one.

Frank was lying down on Gerard's bed, groaning at the fact that he had to socialize, "Come on, did you really have to invite the entire campus over?"

"Frank, I only invited like five people."

"That feels like the entire campus in our dorm."

Gerard rolled his eyes but knew Frank was just joking around then got dressed into a nice pair of jeans and a shirt, "Get dressed, they'll be here any minute."

Frank said something but all he heard was 'fwahufhaoijsf' so he just ignored him then perked up when he heard someone knocking on the door. He practically skipped to it, and opened it to see Dewees.

He didn't look at Gerard weird; he didn't look at him like he wanted to fuck him, more like he wanted booze but was kind of annoyed there wasn't any.

"Hey, Gerard, move over motherfucker let me see your stereo."

"Don't blast your music, besides it's broken."

"No booze and now no music, come on, man."

"Sorry, not sorry."

Frank moved over to talk to Dewees and damn, what happened to his shyness? The guy was laughing, joking, and overall having a good time, and that didn't stop when Billie Joe came in (okay, definitely not a suspect... no matter how hot he was, what a shame). Ray wasn't a suspect and he was too busy talking about this sick Gibson he wanted to get, and the lucky fucker was going to get it and fucking hell, Gerard better play it, too. Lindsey was as hot as ever and not in his league, so that ship sank before it even set sail. But she was so beautiful, and just imagining her like that...

 _Gerard, focus, you perverted piece of shit, you're on a mission,_  he thought.

It didn't help when she smiled at him with red lips and twirled her black hair and fuckfuckfuckfuck Lindsey please.

Bob Bryar was most definitely not a suspect, and if Gerard brought it up, he would've ended up with a bloody nose and maybe a shiner. And what shocked him most of all, was that Bob was cuddling with Frank who was hugging him all over and having a great time, and what the actual fuck, Gerard was the one who used Bob as a cuddle buddy (not that Bob liked it) and what the actual shit, Bob looked like he enjoyed the cuddling and didn't shove Frank off.

Bob Bryar was a fucking liar when he said he didn't like cuddling, he's a cuddle addict, well frank's cuddles addict. And Frank, yeah, was a good cuddler and all but Gerard was cute and cuddly and Bob why don't you love him.

Despite not finding a single guest who looked remotely guilty, Gerard still convinced himself that maybe they were just good at acting, and if he had an orgasm in front of these people, well that would be kind of a good sign because he would know that they're not guilty. The embarrassment, however, would be too much so he prayed that whoever had the hots for him would chill for the night.

"Heyyy." Billie's voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw his short friend sipping on a can of coke, looking like he was having some fun.

Good, he didn't wanna be the lameo who threw lame parties. Gerard was not lame.

"Hey, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, that Frank guy's pretty sweet, damn how did I not see him before?"

"He's studying biochemistry with a scholarship. Full-ride."

"What the fuck?"

"I know, I thought he was a twelve year old prodigy but he's like twenty."

"That's pretty hot."

"What the hell, Billie."

"Not the twelve year old part you fucking weirdo, I mean the whole, y'know, smart thing."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why do I even hang out with you, you're a pain in the ass."

"You know it. He is kinda cute though, Bob's took a liking to him."

"If Bob likes someone, that means they're like... I don't even know, this never happened before, we should totally blackmail him with this shit."

"Fuck yes."

They both talked for a while, talking crap about other people, teachers, the fact that Bob was a total liar, and some other shit.

“Next time, I’m getting real booze-“

“I’m not old enough to drink!”

“But I am so deal with it.”

Billie then went off to wherever and Gerard was really beginning to think that maybe something was just wrong with him. Everyone he knew didn't think he was fantasy worthy and he didn't think anyone in their right mind would just look at Gerard and want to bang him, so he just went on having an okay time until everyone left.

\---

He was lying on his bed, at three in the morning. It was dark, hot and Frank was on his phone, but Gerard just pretended he was asleep.

He was too lazy to socialize, too awake to sleep, so he just closed his eyes and thought about nothing in particular.

"Gerard?" He heard Frank whisper but he didn't answer, Frank was just mostly checking if he was awake, and he couldn't be bothered to open his mouth and say,  _yeah?_ like a normal human being nor did he want to sit up.

Frank stood up, and Gerard could feel the guy hovering over him, probably checking to see if he was asleep. Seeming convinced, Frank turned around and walked to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, it happened. The fabric at his crotch started to tighten, sweat started forming on his forehead and the nape of his neck and he had to bite back little moans. He opened his eyes and heard another moan, which wasn't his.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, still hard and feeling like he was about to come very soon, when he saw Frank standing in front of the toilet, panting with a sheen of sweat on his face, his hand moving up and down on his cock, he couldn't process what was happening until he heard it.

"Ah, fuck, Gerard..."

_Holy shit._

Holy fucking shit, he was about to pass out, he couldn't fucking  _believe_  this shit, Frank?? Frank??? Was he dreaming? Did he actually fall asleep and this is just some homoerotic dream he's having because it sure felt like it.

"G-Gerard, fuck..."

Frank was going to come and he was about to, too, and he couldn't help it, he let out a moan and tried to muffle it, but Frank heard him. The poor guy jumped like ten feet in the air and then turned around to see Gerard, hard, confused and shocked.

"Fuck, Gerard, oh my God, I thought you  _were asleep_ -"

"How can I be asleep when you've been sending me weird horny vibes since you came here, oh my God. You must really like me, I've been like this more times than I can count, how many times do you jack off, damn, because I’m impressed."

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, I forgot, shit shit shit, I'm so sorry, this is just so embarrassing, I'm just gonna wash my hands and like... I don't know, I think I should leave." He quickly washed his hands, shaking as he did so and Gerard felt incredibly bad. His dick was soft now that Frank stopped, and he was actually kind of flattered. Frank was really cute and now he was making Gerard sad because like, he's sad, and Frank gets so pouty when he's sad.

"Wait, wait, wait, no it's fine-" Gerard started to say, holding Frank's shoulders to stop him from moving. Frank wouldn't even look up at him; he was looking down, looking incredibly embarrassed. He looked like he was about to push Gerard away, or cry, or both, and Gerard couldn't handle that. He pulled Frank into a hug, which was weird considering the guy was JUST thinking sexy thoughts about him, but he didn't care, not in the slightest.

Frank mumbled that he was sorry and just hugged Gerard back, apologizing over and over and Gerard tried to make him feel okay, because it was okay.

He led Frank to his bed and sat him down, brushing his hair behind his ear, "Hey, Frankie, if you liked me, you could've told me."

"It just started as this dumb crush and like, I don't know, I totally forgot, I must really like you for that to happen."

"That's oddly flattering, but seriously, what were you thinking of? I'm not that sexy, but I came harder these past few months than I have in like... ever. How about you tell me?" He said with an amused smile.

Frank immediately turned pink. He looked away and tried to tell Gerard, but he was just so nervous.

"Well, in most of them... You kiss me."

Okay, how did Gerard not see this coming? It all clicked. Whenever he had his weird orgasms, Frank was never in the room, and when it happened while he was out, Frank probably had a chance to rub one out, and this was just wow.

And Frank was really cute, and kind of adorable, and really hot, super smart; damn that boy had it all.

Plus, he wasn't twelve. He was just childlike, and it was amazing how cute he was and how much Gerard's heart fluttered in his chest, so he did something he wouldn't normally do. He brushed some more hair out of Frank's face and then mumbled, "Well, do you want me to kiss you?"

"I've wanted you to do that for a while, yeah."

"So, can I kiss you right now?"

"Oh my God, really? Yeah." Frank sat up and then looked at Gerard's lips, "I'd love that."

You would think Gerard did that whole suave pressing his lips to Frank's thing, but holy shit, Frank totally went for it. He sat up straighter, leaned in and kissed Gerard, and he was such a good kisser, it made Gerard weak in the knees, who would've known? Gerard felt like he was melting, this was insane, this man was unreal, and oh God, he was being pushed onto his bed and he was cool with it, he thought that this was way better than hooking up with Billie Joe.

Frank looked so awkward and cute, but this was too much, he was kissing Gerard and his hands were tugging at Gerard's hair, then his lips started kissing at Gerard's neck, and fuck, he couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe his  _luck_  actually, because now he doesn't have to worry about disturbing his roommate, which was most people's dilemma, no, he was  _kissing_  his roommate.

He felt the little kisses and bites on his neck and started to tug at Frank's soft brown hair.

"W-What would happen after the kissing?" He asked breathlessly.

"Well, I'm not sure you'd be comfortable-"

"Just do it, fuck _, please_."

He felt hands tug at his shirt and he helped take it off, he mumbled a stream of  _'fuck yes_ 's and  _'holy shit_ 's. The brunette started to kiss down Gerard's body, biting at times, it was driving him crazy. Frank started to take off his pants and he couldn't do anything but balance himself up on his forearms and stare.

His pants and boxers were off and he lay there on the bed, naked and exposed while Frank was fully-clothed. He sat up then kissed the amazing man in front of him some more, he couldn't get enough honestly. Frank was a great kisser.

"Take something off," he said in between kisses, "come on, I wanna see. Not fair you get to see me like this."

Frank pulled away, laughing, then took off his shirt, "Better?"

"Fuck, no, I wanna see your dick."

"You're so vulgar, it's unbelievable."

"Hey, I'm not the one who kept jacking off while fantasizing about their room mate... From day one."

"True." Then he kissed Gerard again, and then wrapped his hand around Gerard's cock.

This is some homoerotic dream for sure, no way is this Frank real. Frank tried to pull away but Gerard really wanted to kiss him, so he kissed his neck, cheek, forehead, temples, he didn't care.

"Stop kissing me for a second, do you really want a dry hand job?"

Gerard rolled his eyes but kissed Frank one last time, then rested his head on the headboard. He felt the brunette's warm mouth on his cock then gasped because holy shit, and he thought Frank was  _innocent_.

The brunette sucked on the head then used his right hand to rub at the base, trying to take all of Gerard in. He blew on the head sometimes, licked down the shaft once or twice and when he started sucking again Gerard knew he was gonna come soon.

"Fuck, fuck, yes-"

He felt it start in the base of his stomach and he knew he was being way too loud, but Frank kept rubbing and sucking, and his mouth was just so pretty from this angle. He was touching himself at the same time, and the fact that he was doing that was driving Gerard crazy.

"M-move, I'm gonna cum-" Giving a blowjob was one thing, but some guy cumming on your face without your permission, was something else entirely and Gerard respected that.

"Do it."

"You bold m-motherfucker."

Frank laughed but continued moving his hand up and down, no longer using his mouth but it was fine because it was open and pretty and obscene with a trail of spit connecting his lips with the head of Gerard's cock.

In under a minute, Gerard had finally come, saying random shit that even he didn't know what it meant. Frank did soon after, he practically collapse on Gerard's body, both of them hot, panting and sweating. He reached for the night table  to get some tissues to clean both of them up for the time being.

Gerard was amazed and he was fucking tired, and if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't keep going, he would've probably let Frank fuck him, or he could do the fucking, he didn't even care.

"You're so fucking amazing, you should've told me about this before."

"Yeah, well I thought you wouldn't like me, excuse me for being considerate." 

"What happens after that?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what happens after that." He laughed lightly.

"We take a shower?"

"Yeah. Maybe sleep. That was pretty wild, but very weird."

"I agree."

They both stood up then got themselves cleaned up, using the shower at the same time just because they were tired and lazy and needed help. After stripping the bed sheets from Gerard's bed, Gerard turned to Frank with a grossed out expression.

"Fuck, I can't believe we came all over my sheets this is just nasty."

"You're lucky you're free tomorrow to do the laundry."

He got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and Frank got dressed in cute pyjamas, and it was so hard to understand that this man was just blowing him. And not only that, but fantasizing about him, for like ages.

"I'm sleeping on your bed with you. And next time, we're doing it on your bed." Gerard said then curled up in Frank's blankets the minute he lied down. Frank grinned at the mention of a second time, "I don't mind that."

They were quiet for a while and Gerard saw that it was four am, and he was so glad it was Saturday, because going to a lecture with like three hours of sleep meant an energy drink and three cups of coffee.

"Goodnight." Frank mumbled with a sleepy smile, kissing the hickey he left on Gerard's neck.

"More like morning-"

"GoodNIGHT."

"Okay, okay, goodnight." Gerard quickly said then hugged Frank close.

This was great, he could live with this. Frank was fast asleep and he wrapped his arm around the brunette tightly.

Yeah, this was  _definitely_ great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you Gerard needs to get his mouth washed out with a bar of soap, haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, till next time!


End file.
